


exercere finbitur apsolutus

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Series: music students [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, music students, practicing, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: connor loves evan but not enough to let him practice in peace apparently





	exercere finbitur apsolutus

Was Connor dying? 

No, not really, but he felt like it. 

Evan was practicing and it was too good. Too beautiful. Connor’s boyfriend was killing him with his musical talent. 

And his tendency to start cursing whenever he played a wrong note. 

“Mother fuck. Oh god dammit it’s a fucking C sharp. Fucking hell.” 

Like now. 

Connor didn’t know what Evan was practicing. It sounded nice, wrong notes and all. Connor could hardly tell when something was misplayed. He only knew because of Evan’s colorful language. 

“I’m going to push this piano off a fucking cliff.” 

Connor didn’t know if it was possible to fall even more in love but he was doing it. Evan Hansen was killing him with his angelic (“fucking fuck. I’m giving up. Fuck you, Bach.”) playing and his bedhead. 

“Have you tried playing the right notes?” 

If looks could kill Connor would be six-feet-under. Evan was glaring at him with hatred Connor didn’t even know existed in his boyfriend. He wanted to take a picture and cherish this moment forever. Except he didn’t actually want to die. Evan needed him for their duet and if he died Evan would have to find another violinist. Connor didn’t think he could take Evan playing their piece with another person. 

“Connor, you know I love you, right?” 

“Evan, you’re scaring me.” 

“I love you, but get the fuck out until I’m ready to practice with you. You’re not helping.” 

“Oh, but Evan! I’m having fun.” Connor tried, hoping it would quell Evan’s anger.

“I don’t care. Leave.” 

Ah, it didn’t work. He was going to have to play all his cards to win this round.

“But you’re cute when you practice. You get this look on your face as you concentrate and sometimes stick your tongue out it’s adorable.” 

Evan was blushing and he definitely looked like he was considering letting Connor stay but his position didn’t waiver. 

“Leave. You can come back in half an hour. We’ll run through All of Me then.” 

Connor pouted but gathered up the sheet music he had spread on the floor. “You sure you’re not gonna change your mind?”

“Out.” 

“Fine fine!” Connor rolled to the door of the practice room. “I’m gonna go bother Jared and Alana, love you!” 

Connor left before Evan could tell him to leave the other two alone. He would much rather keep bothering his boyfriend but he would settle for the two singers.

Now he just needed to find which room they were in...

**Author's Note:**

> im making this music students au a series because ive started school again and have some stories 
> 
> kilala2tail and i made a discord all about fandoms you should come join us! https://discord.gg/Z5vXj7V  
> i promise i only post messages about jared kleinman a little bit (or a lot i love jared kleinman)


End file.
